Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices are often used in mobile devices, such as smart phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, or tablet computers. They are also often used in electronic devices, such as desktop computers, televisions, outdoor billboards, or exhibition displays.
Recently, slim displays have been developed. One particular slim display that has been recognized as a next-generation display is a flexible display that is portable and can be configured into one of various different shapes.